For the general specification of Card Edge Connector production, when the large current (50 A) is required, at least 2-3 pairs of the power supply pins which could carry 10 A to 30 A current, are indispensable, and the quantity is more than 2 pairs usually. It is desired to set aside not only the space for mounting the power supply pins, but also plenty space for assembling the communication pins. As a result, the existing connector is large in volume. However, in view of the miniaturization trend of the electronic devices, the Card Edge Connector product available in the market cannot meet the requirement of the miniaturization requirement.